Chimney-type charcoal starters are well known in the art. Charcoal starters are configured to enhance and speed the ignition process of charcoal briquettes, which can otherwise be a time-consuming and frustrating exercise. Charcoal starters work by holding the briquettes in intimate contact while using convective forces to drive fresh combustion air over the charcoal. The prior art charcoal starters, however, have many drawbacks. They are typically large devices which are easily transported. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,638,807 and 5,469,835. While others have developed so-called portable charcoal starters, the prior art starters are difficult to use, comprise numerous components, and are relatively large, even when placed in a collapsed position. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,296,984; 3,884,214; and 6,631,711.